The Lost Chakra Blades
by BubblyLake
Summary: In the middle of the warm winds someone is calling out, as if feeling sorry for the darkness, the new dawn begins. Gradually changing such a sad scene into light even these little droplet of tears are falling like jewels towards the future...Does this future have us in it? NarutoxSara Fanfiction... (The story version)


_**AN: This is a NarutoxSara Fanfiction. **_

_**AN: The italicized phrases are the actions that the characters are doing, and the bolded italicized phrases are Naruto's thoughts/Sara's thoughts-Please do excuse me, I have not written a fanfiction in so long, so I do apologize if my quality of my work is downhill. I will try and get better before the next chapter. Sorry for the confusion earlier on... This is the real chapter.**_

In the middle of the warm winds someone is calling out to me. As if feeling sorry for the darkness trapped in my heart, a new dawn begins.

_Someone knocks on the door._

"Ugh.. Who can it be in this early in the morning?" He said to himself.

"Baka! Get up! Or else I will have to break down your door like I did the last time you didn't wake up on time." A voice that sounded like a female's voice was heard.

_**Oh dear lord, it must be Sakura. I better get the door before she gets in more riled up. **_

_He stands up, yawning and stretching like usual. Walking up towards the door, his hand barely touched the doorknob as the door split open._

"AH! G-get some pants on.." She said.

_He looks down, and his whole entire face flushed bright red, as if he was a bomb ready to burst and explode into millions of pieces._

_**W-wha! In all of the times she comes I am not wearing pants. Way to go idiot. Now she is never going to fall for you.**_

"G-gomen!" He said as he was struggling to put on his orange ninja pants on.

"Dear lord, Naruto what would you do without me? I bet you would be living in ruins by now, cause look at your room. It is like a tornado came in here and spewed out the things that it sucked into its grasps." The girl said.

"G-geez.. You don't have to be that harsh about my room…" He said, guilty.

"Naruto, just hurry and get ready Yamato wants us to be heading out soon." She said, obviously getting irritated.

"Alright alright, I will get ready…Just give me time?" He said, collecting all this attire pieces.

"O-okay…Hey what's-"She said as she got caught off, because her foot was now stepping in a bowl of ramen, as a spider came crawling out.

_A loud shriek erupted from the female's mouth, as she freaked out trying to get her foot out of the ramen bowl, she fell backwards._

"W-what…A-are…" He suddenly let his few words drop out, as he noticed she was holding a white piece of his clothing. As he was panicking on to see what her reaction was, he knew what was coming.

"NARUTO! SHAMAROOO!"The girl yelled, getting her hand; her right hand which is her punching hand, she did her usual sucker uppercut.

_As a big rumble was going about, he was flung to the other side of his small apartment room, as she punched him. He winced._

_**Dammit, why is it that she always does that to me and not that replacement for Sasuke?**_

_He got up, rubbing his head in pain. _

"C-clean your room, when we come back you baka…" She mumbled.

He honestly couldn't stay mad at this pink haired girl. Ever since they were little and were in the same teams with Sasuke Uchiha, he had a crush on her. Still do to this very day. He wasn't sure if he was being obvious, but if he was she obviously couldn't tell. Everyday he thought of her in his dreams, if he ever told her about those dreams she would probably yank his year and call him a pervert.

"G-gomen! Sakura…I will clean my room when we come back." He stated as if he promised her, but he knew he was going to leave his room the way it was.

_A hand came up to his ear, and yanked it hard._

"Get going, or else we might be punished for being late!" She commanded.

_**Oh shoot, right… We have to get going to Yamato, I don't know why this early in the morning though. **_

_As he went to the bathroom, to cover his undergarments from being shown to the girl he closed the door. As he already had pants on, he put on his orange and blackish ninja shirt. Putting on his ninja belt of tools he restocked it with: Shurikens, his dagger and some bandages; just in case Sakura needed some extra. As he came out the pink haired girl was holding out an extra belt pocket that needed to be buckled._

"Sakura what is this? Why would I need this extra blade looking pocket?" He asked, tilting his head, taking the object the girl was holding.

"Don't ask questions, just wear it and let's go." She said as she was not willing to argue with him.

"Okay, just let me get my headband." He said, as he was searching for it in his room.

_As she was holding it by the tip of the wrap with her thumb and index fingers. _"You mean this?" She said.

_He takes it, smiling, tying it around his forehead._ He never once took it off when he was off to somewhere. He loved this headband, it symbolized that he was a ninja, just like his father. And maybe his dream will come true and that he will follow his father's footsteps and become the next Hokage.

"Thanks Sakura, now let's go…" He said, as he was heading out.

_As they were walking out of his room, he allowed the girl to go in front of her, making her take the lead. He looked back at his messy room one last time, feeling that this might be one of the last times that it will be like this. _

_**Why is it that today I feel is going to be one of the last glances I will have with my room? **_

_A familiar girl voice is heard, and he looked away from his room, closing it. Sealing all his memories about his room with it, and his pictures of his old team. _

"Naruto are you coming?" Sakura said.

"Y-yeah…I'm right behind you." He said, as he ran out after her

Being a ninja has its advantages, as he and Sakura didn't need to run the whole way to meet their new sensei, Yamato. They could run and jump across roofs missing everyone in their village who were walkers. Konoha was a pretty simple, modern village. They layout being a little confusing if you are not used to the layout of this village.

_As the two arrived in front of the man wearing a green vest jacket over his dark navy blue shirt. He had his hands on his hips, shaking his head in disapproval. As a squawk of a bird sounded above them, all three heads looked up. All six eyes on the creature that made the squawk. A shadow dark black ink bird, with a ghostly white boy around the same age as Naruto was on it. _

"Sai, get off of your bird for one minute so I can tell you what we are going to do today." The man with the green vest jacket said.

"Hai, Sensei" The boy who's skin was ghostly white with black hair swooped down with the bird and landing gracefully.

"Yamato-sensei, why did you give us an extra blade pocket for?" Sakura asked.

_The man turned his head towards the pink haired girl. _"It's because I have something for all of you."

As soon as Naruto heard those words, he knew this was going to be interesting.

_The man gestured for the three young ninjas to gather around him, as he was holding out three blades with the symbol of their village on it. Just like their forehead protector headbands._

_As the three ninjas exchanged glances with each other, they each took their own blade. Examining the blade carefully._

"Yamato-sensei what is this?" Naruto asked, with curiosity.

_The man just nodded his head, and folded his arms across his chest. _"Those blades I gave each of you are chakra blades."

"Chakra blades?" Naruto asked.

"Chakra blades, are weapons that are made from special metal that absorbs one's chakra characteristics and exhibits power based on the user's technique." The man replied.

"Is Konoha the only village that has these blades sensei?" Sakura asked.

"No, Konoha is one of the few that has these special blades. Another village that has these beauties is the village Konohagakure. They have somewhat of a standard chakra blade that is used by some shinobi." Yamato replied.

_Once again, the three young ninjas exchanged glances, curious on why their captain would give them chakra blades for this mission._

"Sen-" Naruto was about to ask before he was caught off by Yamato

"Enough with the questions, if we ask more questions the culprit we are trying to catch might get away." Yamato said, with some force intended

"Who is the culprit we are chasing?" Naruto asked giddily.

_The man was starting to hop on to a tree, and starting to leave their village. _"Let's go and I will explain on the way alright?"

_The three young ninjas nodding in sync, followed after their sensei, as their jumps were unified and they all formed a single line. _

"This culprit is a missing nin. We are ordered by the Hokage to capture this missing nin named Mukade. We have been informed that we should be able to find him in the ruins of Rōran." Yamato said.

"Rōran? What's an Rōran?" Naruto asked.

"Baka, Rōran was once a city with thousands of towers and is located in the middle of a desert." Sakura said, annoyed by the blonde's idiocy.

_As the four man ninja team arrived in the glorious historic ruins of Rōran, they saw a disingenuous man. _

_**That must be Mukade. **__As he was thinking, the missing nin noticed their arrival and started fleeing the sight. Naruto being naturally drawn to battle culprits went after him, with Yamato, Sakura, and Sai following after him. _

"Mukade! Come back here!" Naruto yelled, as he was chasing after the man

"I will not waste my hard work! Try and catch me!" The man replied, shouting.

_As the tricky Mukade landed in an area that looked like a dome shaped building, he turned and stared directly at Naruto. As Naruto landed in front of him, chakra blade at ready in his hand. _

"What are you trying to plan!" Naruto yelled, getting ready to battle this man, as the other three landed behind him

"My plan? My plan is to take over the Five Great Shinobi Countries!" He replied back.

_Naruto gnarled, and charged forward at Mukade, slashing at the vital places for a human. The heart, chest, wrist. Nothing worked. The missing nin deflected all his attacks with ease, as if on cue; Yamato came and used his jutsu. Trapping Mukade momentarily as Sakura was getting ready to attack him, Sai was already in the skies with his trustee ink bird, drawing more symbols on his scrolls summoning more creatures to help in the battle. _

_**This isn't right. He can't simply block my attacks with ease this much…**_

_As Naruto noticed the mischievously look Muskade was giving everyone as they were continuing to attack relentlessly. _

"Stop! Guys! Get back!" Naruto warned to everyone

"A bit too late for the warning boy" Mukade said with a smirk

_As Mukade ran deeper into the circular dome shaped cave, he unleased the power of the Ryūmyaku._

_**How is this possible? Didn't sensei say it was sealed by Minato's Kunai?**_

_Naruto ran after Mukade deeper into the cave, hearing the shouts of his comrades to tell him to retreat and they could work something out together. Naruto naturally disobeyed and went on his own. As a spark of light was shown from where Mukade was. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder, as he turned his head it was Yamato who was standing behind him. _

"Naruto, get back to the others and we'll sort something out." Yamato said, trying to pull Naruto back

"N-okay…" He muttered

_As the two ninjas turned on their heels, they were too late as a blinding bright white light enveloped them both. As they were being enveloped, Naruto saw from the corner of his eye that a girl was running towards them._

"S-…." Naruto stopped, as he saw another hand on the girl's shoulder pulling her up on the inked creature.

_As he saw that the light was blinding his sight even more now, he saw the girl try once more to get to them screaming out his name._

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"S-sakura!" Naruto managed, before he saw the same ghostly pale hand grab her and swoop her away

_**Thank you Sai so much for protecting Sakura. Sai, can you still protect her for me? I do hope you do…If you don't I will come and hurt you…**_

_As he heard his name being screamed by the girl, Naruto couldn't help but manage a tear come out of his eye, as he and his teacher was fully enveloped by the light. _


End file.
